Dying
by GhostDog401
Summary: Rory hadn't meant to tell his Dad about the whole, I've died before thing, but it happened...and now he has to deal with the fallout


**Dying**

**Characters: **Rory Williams, Brian Williams  
><strong>~Pairings: <strong>Rory/Amy  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>783  
><strong>Note: <strong>Takes place some time around _The Power of Three_

* * *

><p><strong>For Skygirl68 who wanted an extension of Chapter 64 from my 100 Worded Stories collection<strong>

* * *

><p>Rory hadn't meant for it to slip out…it just had, the way things always seem to do during arguments.<p>

It had been a stupid argument too, an old one, one that he and his father had had time and time again.

The same old argument about how travelling with the Doctor wasn't safe and that while it may have been (and still was) fun, Rory and Amy should stop.

"Dad, I know it's dangerous, but I'm a full grown man and I can make my own decisions. Besides, I think Amy might leave without me if I stayed and then where would I be?" He said it jokily, but a part of him believed it (and was bitter about it).

"I know, I know, but is it _safe_?" Brian knew it wasn't, but he wanted reassurance.

Rory hesitated, "not always." He said slowly. "But the Doctor always tries to keep us safe."

"And what happens when he can't?," Brian asked swiftly, worriedly. "What happens then? What happens if one day I get a call that my only son is dead?"

The statement seemed to bug Rory, as if he was remembering something he'd rather not, before he spoke again, "I can handle myself, so can Amy and the Doctor. We've learned how to avoid getting shot."

"What?!"

Rory winced and immediately knew he had said the wrong thing. "No, Dad I—"

"You've been shot at!"

"It wasn't that bad I mean—"

"Look at you! You're turning into one of those adrenaline junkie! You're turning into _him_!"

Rory tensed, his whole body going ridged, "I am _nothing _like him."

"You go running head long into danger! You're lying and trying to convince me you're going to be alright! You're acting just like him!"

"No I'm not!" Rory screamed back, but he didn't really believe his own words.

"Please, Rory," his father's voice quieted and he begged his son. "Please I don't want to see you dead."

"Dad, I've died before, it's okay," he meant it as a comfort, he should've known better.

Because just like that the whole world seemed to freeze and Brian stared up in horror at his son.

"Dad?" Rory said nervously.

"Please Rory, please tell me you're joking."

Rory hesitated and that was answer enough, Brian began to cry.

"My only son," he whimpered, his hands grasping Rory's shoulders. "My only son dead."

"You wouldn't have remembered," Rory spoke swiftly, trying to undo what he had just said. "The first time was a dream and the second time I was erased from existence. Besides I'm alive now, aren't I?"

Rory had miscalculated his statements didn't help matters, "You've died more than once?"

Rory winced, "Dad, I—I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. I didn't mean to."

Then suddenly Brian is hugging him, smothering him, making sure that his son is indeed alright.

"I'm alright Dad," Rory said softly, hugging his father in return. "I'm always alright."

"No you're not," Brian sobbed. "No one can die and be alright with it."

Rory wanted to deny it, to say that it didn't really bug him, but he couldn't because it _did _bug him. It had always bugged him, scared him even, because what if one day he died and just kept waking up. What if it didn't stop?

He shuddered and pushed the thought away.

"This is why you need to stop going with him," Brian told his son, refusing to let go, of his only child.

"Dad, I _can't_," as much as traveling with the Doctor scared Rory, the idea of the Doctor on his own scared him more.

Because deep down Rory was still a nurse and the Doctor was his patient. For Rory knew the Doctor well enough to know that the Time Lord didn't do well on his own.

"But you've died, I can't—what if it happens again?"

"It won't," Rory promised, it was a lie of course, for how could one promise such a thing and his Dad knew it.

Brian pulled away from Rory, but his hands remained solidly on his son's shoulders, "you can't promise that, please just don't go. It's dangerous, _he's dangerous."_

"It wasn't his fault, he—"

"Don't you try and justify what happened to you! Don't you try and make up excuses for him!"

And Rory's mouth snapped closed and he stared at his father, who suddenly looked just as old and tired as the Doctor.

"I'm not going to stop you from going am I?"

Rory shook his head, "I would Dad…but I can't…Amy she'd—" She'd leave without me, and those words stung, even when they remained in his head.

Brian nodded his eyes sad.

"Just promise me that you'll at least try and be safe and that you'll _come home_."

"I promise."

"I love you."

"Love you too Dad," a quick hug and just like that his only son left.

Rory never did keep his promise…and Brian wasn't all that surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, lots and lots and <em>lots <em>of Rory and Brian angst for all you guys :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
